It is known that the electronic switching can comprise various components, in particular transistors, which are relatively fragile and liable to be destroyed by unduly high excess currents. Now it may happen that an electric motor driving a load is accidentally blocked, which can produce a high current in the stator windings and can damage the electronic switching device.